City of Bones (Kapitel)
"City of Bones" ist das zehnte Kapitel von City of Bones. Zusammenfassung Sie erfahren mehr über den Kreis und Valentins Motive. Da Clarys Erinnerungen noch blockiert sind, wollen sie sich von den Stillen Brüdern helfen lassen und erfahren, dass nur Magnus Bane die Blockade lösen kann. Inhalt Clary und Jace sind vollkommen fassungslos von Hodges Enthüllungen und reden auf ihn ein. Clary will nicht glauben, was sie über ihre Mutter erfahren hat, aber auch nicht weiter darüber reden. Gleichzeitig fragt sie sich, ob sie Jocelyn überhaupt kennt, die ihr plötzlich wie eine Fremde vorkommt. Hodge erklärt ihr, dass Jocelyn den Kreis schon vor dem Aufstand verlassen hat. Luke tat es sogar noch vor ihr und auch andere, so wie Jaces Vater Michael Wayland. Doch einige Mitglieder blieben loyal, zu ihnen gehörten auch Hodge und die Lightwoods. Diese Enthüllung schockiert Jace und Hodge sagt ihm, dass er, Maryse und Robert sich niemals von Valentin abgewendet hatte. Nach dem fehlgeschlagenen Aufstand flohen die loyalen Mitglieder, während andere - er und die Lightwoods - sich dem Rat ergaben und bestraft wurden. Hodge berichtet weiter, dass er für seine Verbrechen vom Rat mit dem Fluch belegt wurde, der verhindert, dass er das Institut jemals verlässt - er ließ seine Schützlinge immer in dem Glauben, ein Dämon wäre dafür verantwortlich -, während die Lightwoods aufgrund der Tatsache, dass sie ein Kind hatten, nur mit Exil im New York Institut bestraft wurden. Clary fragt, warum Hodge ihr nicht früher davon erzählte, und dieser gibt zu, dass er nicht dachte, es könnte sich um die gleiche Person handeln, als Clary von ihrer Mutter erzählte. Er hat schon nach den Stillen Brüdern geschickt, aber bisher noch nicht den Rat benachrichtigt, will dies jetzt aber so schnell wie möglich tun, da diese neuen Informationen - vor allem die darüber, dass Valentin noch am Leben ist - den Rat in Aufruhr versetzen wird. Jace fragt, warum Valentin den Kelch der Engel unbedingt haben will und Hodge sagt, er würde damit eine eigene Armee aufstellen wollen. Bevor Jace weiter danach fragen kann, erscheint Isabelle mit der Aufforderung, zum Abendessen zu kommen. Alle behaupten, keinen Hunger zu haben, bis sie zugibt, ihre Suppe weg geschüttet und Chinesisch bestellt zu haben. Isabelle nennt Jace einen schrecklichen Lügner und Clary fragt, ob er das wirklich ist. Die schwarzhaarige Schattenjägerin sagt ihr, dass er niemals bei wichtigen Dingen lügt und man sich sehr gut überlegen sollte, ob man die Antwort hören will, weil er immer knallhart die Wahrheit sagt. In der Küche klären sie Alec, Simon und Isabelle über die neuen Informationen auf. Isabelle findet die Geschichte zwischen Valentin und Jocelyn sehr romantisch, obwohl die anderen ihr widersprechen. Das Thema wendet sich wieder dem Kelch der Engel zu und Hodge erklärt, dass man damit Kinder zu Schattenjägern machen kann. Er erklärt weiter, dass die Schattenjäger das normalerweise nicht oft machen, da nur sehr wenige diese Prozedur überleben und deshalb sorgfältig geprüft werden müssen. Er erzählt aber auch, dass Valentin schon während der Anfangszeit des Kreises den Plan hatte, einfach so viele Kinder wie möglich von dem Kelch trinken zu lassen und die Überlebenden dann auszubilden. Er war der Ansicht, dass die Irdischen den Schattenjäger für die Tausend Jahre des Schutzes etwas schulden würden. Als es darum geht, was sie als nächstes unternehmen sollen, erklärt Jace, sie sollten Jocelyn und den Kelch der Engel suchen, doch Hodge ist dagegen. Er will dafür erfahrenere, erwachsene Schattenjäger vom Rat kommen lassen und Alec ist seiner Meinung. Jace protestiert und Hodge erklärt, dass er am Abend den Rat benachrichtigen wird. Clary ist nervös, da sie Angst hat, dass Valentin ihre Mutter verletzen könnte, doch Simon versucht sie zu beruhigen. Alec sagt, sie wüssten sowieso nicht, wo sie suchen sollen, doch Jace meint, die Informationen wären alle in Clarys Kopf und sie müssten nur die Stillen Brüder um Hilfe bitten. Clary wird nervös, als sie mehr über die Bruderschaft erfährt, doch Jace sagt, dass er ihr helfen will und bei ihr bleibt, bis alles überstanden ist. Simon reagiert daraufhin sehr eifersüchtig und es kommt zu einem kurzen Streit, bei dem Jace erklärt, dass das Institut zwar verpflichtet wäre, Clary zu helfen, da sie eine Schattenjägerin ist, aber nicht Simon, einem Irdischen. Isabelle bringt ihn daraufhin zum Ausgang und Clary will ebenfalls gehen, da sie müde und nicht mehr hungrig ist. Auf dem Gang sieht sie Isabelle und Simon nach und fragt sich, warum er sich plötzlich nicht mehr an sie wendet. Doch sie ist so erschöpft, dass sie beschließt, einfach schlafen zu gehen. Clary träumt von sich und Simon, beide tanzend und in festlicher Kleidung in einem großen, beeindruckenden Saal. Clary sieht sich um und plötzlich ist es Jace, mit dem sie tanzt. Als sie fragt wo Simon ist, erklärt er ihr, dass dieser Ort nur für die Lebenden ist und dann erwacht sie, weil jemand ihren Namen ruft. Jace sitzt an ihrem Bett und erklärt ihr, dass er sie schlafend im Flur fand und in ein Gästezimmer gebracht hat. Er sagt ihr auch, dass es fünf uhr Morgen ist und einer der Stillen Brüder im Institut erschienen ist, um sie zu untersuchen. Clary erklärt ihm, dass sie eigentlich nicht zugestimmt hat, doch Jace kann sie überzeugen, wenigstens mit Bruder Jeremiah zu reden. Sie gehen in die Bibliothek, wo Hodge und Jeremiah auf sie warten. Hodge berichtet, dass er bereits an den Rat entschieden hat und macht deutlich, dass es Clarys freie Entscheidung ist, sich helfen zu lassen oder nicht. Sie ist verängstigt, als sie den Stillen Bruder ohne seine Kapuze sieht, stimmt jedoch zu, sich untersuchen zu lassen. Im Gespräch zuvor fragt sie, warum Jocelyn überhaupt den Kelch der Engel stehlen sollte. Hodge sagt, dass sie vermutlich am besten wusste, was Valentin damit tun wollte und deshalb floh. Schließlich untersucht Bruder Jeremiah sie und Clary sieht Bilder und Erinnerungen in ihrem Kopf, die ihr Schmerzen verursachen. Als Jace bemerkt, dass sie sich mit ihren eigenen Nägeln die Handflächen blutig gerissen hat, unterbricht er die Untersuchung energisch. Bruder Jeremiah erklärt, dass er ohnehin nichts herausfinden konnte, da sich eine Blockade in ihrem Kopf befindet, und sie mit ihm in die Stadt der Stille kommen muss. Jace ist blass bei dieser Erwähnung und will plötzlich nicht mehr weiter machen, doch Clary sagt, dass sie es tun will, um alles zu erfahren. Sie verlassen gemeinsam das Institut und warten davor auf Bruder Jeremiah, der seinen Wagen holt. Jace macht sich über Simon lustig, dem Isabelle seiner Meinung nach das Herz brechen wird, und Clary verliert sich in der Vorstellung, dass die schwarzhaarige Schattenjägerin möglicherweise doch nicht so oberflächlich sein könnte und mehr an ihm findet. Dann erscheint der Stille Bruder mit dem Wagen und nach Jaces aufforderndem Blick durchschaut Clary den Zauberglanz und erkennt, dass es sich um eine altmodische, von zwei Pferden gezogene Kutsche handelt. Sie gesteht, dass sie Zauberglanz noch immer nur durchschauen kann, wenn sie sich anstrengt. Nachdem sie eingestiegen und losgefahren sind, unterhalten sie sich weiter und kommen durch ein Blake-Zitat auf das Thema Musik. Jace erzählt, dass sein Vater darauf bestand, dass er ein Instrument lernt, weshalb er so gut Klavier spielen kann. Clary findet, dass sein Vater nach einem strengen mann klingt, doch Jace sagt, er wäre verwöhnt worden, hätte alles bekommen was er wollte und wäre sehr gut ausgebildet worden. Im stillen denkt Clary, dass das aber nicht alles ist, was ein Junge braucht. Sie fragt Jace, warum er Hodge nicht darüber informiert hat, dass er die Männer bei Luke erkannt hat und Jace gesteht, dass er Valentin selbst töten will, was Hodge nicht erfahren soll. Sie schweigen wieder und plötzlich erzählt Jace von dem Tag, an dem sein Vater starb. Er berichtet, dass er sich versteckte und zusah, wie Forsaken und Männer ihn töteten, während sein Blut bis zu Jace floss. Clary fragt, ob alle Dämonen böse sind, da Vampire, Werwölfe und Hexenwesen es ja nicht sind, und Jace erklärt, dass Dämonen im Gegensatz zu ihnen einfach nur zerstören wollen. Er sagt, dass es unendlich viele Welten gibt, zwischen denen sich nur Dämonen bewegen können und dass auf vielen davon alles tot und zerstört ist. Nur Schattenjäger stehen zwischen ihnen und ihrem Ziel, das auch mit der Erde zu machen. Clary fragt, ob Jace weitere Schattenjäger erschaffen würde, wenn er den Kelch der Engel hätte, und er sagt, er würde es tun, doch der Kelch sei seit fünfzehn Jahren verschwunden. Sie kommen schließlich an einem Friedhof an, was Clary überrascht, da in Manhattan schon lange niemand mehr begraben wird. Als sie aussteigen wollen, sagt sie, dass man als Schattenjäger wohl keine Wahl hat, da man so geboren wird, und Jace erwidert, dass er sich trotzdem für dieses Leben entscheiden würde, weil es da ist, was er gut kann. Sie folgen Bruder Jeremiah tiefer in den Friedhof hinein, bis sie vor einer großen Statue stehen, unter der das Motto der Schattenjäger eingemeißelt ist. Der Stille Bruder öffnet mit einer Rune den Eingang zur Stadt der Stille, wo sich Stufen aus Granit hinunter in die Tiefe ziehen. Clary zögert zunächst, folgt dann aber Jace und Bruder Jeremiah hinunter in die Tiefe. Bruder Jeremiah erklärt, dass die Gebäude der Stadt aus der Asche der Schattenjäger errichtet wurden, die im Kampf gestorben sind. Sie wird schließlich in einen großen Raum geführt, wo weitere Stille Brüder sie erwarten, und aufgefordert, vorzutreten. Die Brüder sprechen gleichzeitig zu ihr und Clary verlangt, dass sie vorsichtig sein sollen. Dann stimmt sie zu, die Brüder beginnen zu lassen. Sie stellen ihr Fragen und Clary versucht sie zu beantworten, doch sie merkt, dass etwas in ihrem Kopf verschlossen wurde. Plötzlich taucht eine Erinnerung von ihrer Mutter auf, die mitten in der Nacht durch den Schnee läuft, und weitere Bilder. Sie kommen immer schneller und Clary sieht immer mehr, bis sie schließlich ein Bild vor sich sieht von einer Tür mit der Aufschrift Der Magnifiziöse Magnus Bane. Clary hat plötzlich Schmerzen in einem Arm und kehrt wieder in die Realität zurück. Sie merkt, dass sie blutet und die Stillen Brüder erklären ihr, dass die Blockade in ihrem Kopf stärker ist, als sie gedacht haben, und nur von demjenigen gelöst werden kann, der sie erschaffen hat. Clary sagt zunächst, dass sie nicht weiß, wer das ist, doch die Stillen Brüder erklären, dass sie ihn in ihren Erinnerungen gesehen hat. Bruder Jeremiah beendet schließlich die Befragung und die anderen verschwinden. Jace geht erst jetzt zu Clary und untersuchst sie. Clary witzelt, ob Jace jetzt sein Shirt zerreißen wird, um sie zu verbinden, und er erklärt, dass sie es leichter haben könnte, wenn sie ihn nackt sehen will, bevor er sie mit einer Iratze heilt. Bruder Jeremiah führt sie aus der Stadt heraus und Clary fragt, ob sie mit der Kutsche zurück fahren, doch Jace grinst nur und will ein Taxi nehmen. Personen Schattenjäger * Clary Fray * Jace Wayland * Hodge Starkweather * Alec Lightwood * Isabelle Lightwood * Bruder Jeremiah Erwähnt * Valentin Morgenstern * Luke Garroway - als Lucian Graymark * Michael Wayland * Maryse Lightwood * Robert Lightwood * Emil Pangborn - als Pangborn * Samuel Blackwell - als Blackwell * Jocelyn Fray - als Jocelyn Fairchild Irdische * Simon Lewis Schattenwesen Erwähnt * Magnus Bane Ort * New York Institut * Stadt der Stille Erwähnt * Alicante - als die Gläserne Stadt Sonstige * Der Kreis * Der Aufstand * Mellartach - als enormes silbernes Schwert Trivia * Jace liebt Schweinefleisch Mu Shu. * Jace kann nur eine Augenbraue hochziehen, worauf Clary neidisch ist. * Clary hasst den Anblick von Blut, vor allem von ihrem eigenen. Zitate * "1234 Nephilim: facilis descensus averni." * "Seit 1234 sehen wir Schattenjäger in schwarz besser aus als die Witwen unserer Feinde." - Jace mit einer scherzhaften Übersetzung. Kategorie:Kapitel